Aniki
by Neko Andersen Beilschmidt
Summary: Todas las noches mirandolo y el dia tambien, mi obsesion y mi hermano Saga x Kannon PoV.


Este es el primer fic de esta pareja algo rara para algunos/as que escribo, aunque es mi pareja favorita espero que les guste y dejen un review si tienen tiempo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Aniki**

Se que en cualquier momento podrías despertar y preguntarme tal vez enfadado que hago tan cerca de ti pero no me importa, el único momento en el cual puedo mirarte sin que me reproches tan estúpidamente tan simple acción es cuando duermes, tan apacible y sereno, con una expresión muy diferente a la que tienes durante el día, fría y seria, impasible para todos. Al único al que sonríes de vez en cuando es a mí y por alguna razón eso me llena de dicha y orgullo. Creo que aquí el estúpido seria yo si alguien llegase a escuchar esto y mucho mas si te lo contasen.

Puedo ver que te remueves inquieto, tal vez una pesadilla atormenta tus sueños pero no puedo evitar sentir algo de nerviosismo cuando veo que te levantas aun sin abrir tus ojos esmeraldas. Apoyando tú peso sobre tus codos. Por un momento no se que hacer pero pronto una idea cruza mi mente. Me paro lo mas rápido que puedo del piso y finjo que salgo de la habitación, espero que no se haya dado cuenta de nada, o comenzara con otra de sus tonterías de que debería dormir y que le de una explicación de todo. A veces puede ser muy pesado pero así son los hermanos mayores ¿verdad?

Voy a la cocina y regreso con un vaso de agua, tenia que hacer algo sino seria una tontería el haber salido solamente. Apenas entro en el cuarto que compartimos lo veo, boca arriba con los ojos cerrados, ¿me pregunto si habré imaginado lo anterior? Bueno, no se si conseguiré la respuesta, dejo el vaso sobre la mesa que esta al lado de mi cama y me acuesto en ella. Pero por alguna razón no puedo quitarme el presentimiento de que me esta mirando, ¿será mi imaginación? Estoy seguro de que no, ¿o me estaré volviendo algo paranoico como Afrodita con sus rosas? Que les pasa esto que les pasa aquello, a veces me pregunto si no esta medio obsesionado y tiene una vida fuera del tema de sus queridas rosas, que dicho sea de paso cuando era pequeño siempre me terminaba clavando alguna espina cuando pasaba por ahí para molestarlo. Bueno, tal vez me lo tenia merecido por haber destruido una vez todo su jardín con mi técnica, el a otra dimensión. Creo que nunca va a perdonarme eso. Je… no importa cuanto desvarié la idea de que me están observando no se va de mi mente, volteo inconscientemente y me topo con la mirada taciturna de mi hermano. Trato de desviarla pero ahí algo en esos ojos tan parecidos a los míos que no me deja mover la cabeza.

Muy bien, ya entiendo porque me reprende en mucha ocasiones. Lo pongo nervioso, nunca pensé que pasara y solo con mirarlo a escondidas. Bien, quiero que deje de hacerlo, ahora si quiero dormir, desvelarme todas las noches solo para mirarlo dormir me están empezando a hacer mal, hoy casi me desmayo, extrañamente estaba Milo, ya se esta volviendo costumbre que el ande por este templo, si no fuese imposible diría que rompió con Camus.

Al fin se voltea y me priva de esos hermosos ojos, algo egocéntrico si recuerdo que tenemos casi los mismos ojos, esto me hace sentir en parte aliviado pero por otro lado algo decepcionado. Y yo no puedo quitarle la vista de encima, espero que no lo note pero no puedo dejar de mirarlo, aunque no vea sus ojos su cuello se ve tan tentador… un momento, no puedo creer que estoy pensando… ahora si puedo sentir vergüenza y alejar mi vista de él, ¿Qué pensaría si supiese lo que pienso? Algo estúpido estoy preguntado, seguramente no querría dirigirme de nuevo la palabra ni verme, bueno, tendré que guardarme esto de nuevo y conformarme con mirarlo de lejos, como un hábil espía.

Al cabo de un rato veo que me es imposible volver a dormir y me levanto, esta vez para salir del tercer templo, así que me cambio y me pongo algo mas adecuado, se que hace frío. Cierro la puerta de nuestro cuarto sutilmente intentando no despertarlo y me dispongo a irme pero algo me lo impide, un presentimiento, bueno, tal vez pueda ver algo en la televisión.

Me siento a lo largo del sillón y prendo el televisor con el volumen al mínimo, algo me mantiene alerta pero no se que es, después de media hora estoy harto ya de todo, ¿Cómo es que estoy tan alerta si no hay ningún enemigo? Bueno, tratare de dormir de nuevo, malditos mis presentimientos.

Pero no regreso al cuarto sino que me quedo en el sillón de mirando el respaldo del mismo, es inútil y ya seguramente esta por amanecer, agradecería a los dioses estar en lo correcto pero al llegar a la entrada del templo me doy cuenta de que no deben de ser mas de las cuatro, me guío por la luna que en este momento esta totalmente llena, pero aun con tan tranquilo paisaje no puedo dejar este presentimiento de que algo pasara. Suspiro cansado, otra noche en vela y todo por quedarme mirando a mi hermano, necesito una siesta pero no puedo dormir, demonios.

Tal vez una caminata me ayude algo, espero sino tendré que buscarme otra idea, y es la única que tiene sentido. Bajo los dos templos que estaban frente a mi, Tauro y Aries, ambos deben estar profundamente dormidos y mas porque escucho los ronquidos de Aldebarán aunque estoy afuera de su templo, y Mü, bueno, el es de los que se duermen temprano así que a menos de que tenga ataques de insomnio como yo no me topare con él. Cuando estaba por salir de Santuario siento una presencia adicional en mi templo, bueno, el templo de mi hermano y yo. Vagamente familiar. Un segundo, yo la conozco… tardo en reconocerla pero al final doy con la persona, es Milo, ¿Qué rayos hace en Géminis a esta hora? Mejor averiguarlo.

Decidí apurarme, este presentimiento se hace cada vez mas fuerte y creo que tiene que ver con ese alacrán, si le pone un dedo encima a Saga se las vera con mi puño. Si, soy celoso y más cuando ese bichejo ya tiene a Camus, que no se atreva o juro que es linda cara se la deformare, bien, debo calmarme un poco. Estoy exagerando un poco, ¿Qué podría hacerle Milo a Saga? Mi hermano es uno de los mas fuertes, tengo que aceptarlo, pero… Zeus, no puedo evitar pensar que algo pasara y apuro el paso, una idea que antes no contemple cruza mi mente, el a otra dimensión sirve de dos maneras… a veces lo olvido, utilizo mi técnica tratando de no llamar la atención ni alertar a los demás santos, inmediatamente me veo en la casa de Géminis, el televisor aun prendido y extrañamente la puerta de mi habitación abierta, bien, hasta aquí llego ese bicho. Me estoy excediendo lo se pero si llego a saber que le hizo algo lo partiré en dos y se lo daré de comer a los lobos. Respiro profundo antes de entrar en la habitación, inmediatamente quedo perplejo ante lo que veo, ese maldito de Milo esta sobre Saga sosteniéndole las manos para que no se mueva y se muy bien que no esta sumiso, veo la cara de mi hermano, aun no me nota y parece que Milo tampoco, juro que parece que ni saben que ahí alguien parado a solo metros de ellos. Así que decido salir por un momento mirando desde el marco asomando la cabeza, si se pasa de la raya lo mato.

-"¿Qué quieres esta vez maldito?"-dice Saga, bien, al menos no hay nada, y pude haberlo notado antes, tiene ganas de matarlo igual que yo.

-"Ya sabes lo que quiero y esta vez que tu hermano no esta cerca créeme que no me detendré"-¿detenerse? Bien, estoy confundido, ¿Qué demonios esta planeando ese degenerado?

-"¿Con que no esta cerca? ¿Y como lo sabes?"-murmura con una sonrisa algo… macabra debo aceptarlo, esas que me erizaban la piel cuando había asumido como el caballero dorado de géminis hace años atrás.

-"¿Por qué pones esa sonrisa? Estoy completamente seguro de que se fue al pueblo, no creo que vuelva hasta dentro de una hora y es tiempo mas que suficiente"- maldita sea díganme de que están hablando, estoy empezando a exasperarme y no es bueno, no entiendo nada.

-"¿Tiempo suficiente? Yo diría que no podrás hacer nada"-dijo aun manteniendo aquella sonrisa en sus labios, debo admitir que empieza a asustarme y mas el hecho de que parece saber que estoy acá. No puede saberlo, ¿o si?

-"Bueno, basta de charla, a lo que verdaderamente vine"-dice al momento de acercarse mas a mi hermano si era posible. Bien, hasta aquí llego mi paciencia, vete despidiendo alacrán.

-"Hola Milo"-digo tranquilamente como si no estuviera pasando nada. Al fin nota mi presencia y se aleja para su suerte porque sino le rompería la cara en este mismo instante, veo como Saga suspira algo aliviado, creo, a decir verdad no puedo saberlo bien.

-"Kannon"-murmura con cierto tono de enojo, seguro te fastidie tu plan ¿cierto?

-"Veo que interrumpo"-que linda deducción mía, mas obvio no podía ser.

-"No, llegas justo a tiempo"-murmura Saga zafándose de los agarres de un estupefacto y furioso Milo-"Lo siento, pero creo que hasta aquí llego tu plan"-agrega con verdadera maldad en su voz, aquí hay gato encerrado, hay algo que un no me dicen.

-"No creo que sea la ultima vez"-

-"O si, será la ultima porque la próxima terminaras en otra dimensión, si sabes lo que te conviene no vendrás de nuevo"-digo con enojo mal disimulado, estoy al borde de golpearlo y dejarlo en el piso sangrando o inconsciente, o ambas si tengo suerte.

-"Si, y luego tendrías que explicarles a todos donde termine"-

-"No creo que le tomen tanta importancia, salvo Camus, yo por mi parte muy feliz de llevarte ahora si quieres"-digo igualando la sonrisa de mi hermano, de algo sirvió todos esos años-"Ahora si me haces el favor de irte de una vez"-agrego, necesito algunas respuestas y quien mejor que estar a solas con mi hermano, bueno, y algunas botellas de vodka de Camus.

-"Primero terminare de hablar con Saga, si me lo permites"-dice con una sonrisa maligna, ya somos tres.

-"Ahora, o si quieres te enseño la salida"-quiero que se largue ya. Inmediatamente, en este instante… parece que me entendió y se quita al fin de encima de Saga.

Se levanta de la cama y se dirige a la puerta, pasa a mi lado y le doy la mirada mas fría que tengo, parece no inmutarse ni prestarme atención siquiera. Cuando al fin siento la presencia de Milo lo suficientemente lejos miro a mi hermano que ahora estaba sentado con la cabeza baja. Bien Saga, tenemos que hablar. Lo llamo una vez y parece ignorarme, una segunda y simplemente se pone a mirar por la ventana de al lado de su cama. Comienza a exasperarme y se que algo hay que no me ha dicho en todo este tiempo, creo que en la mañana hablare también con Camus, tal vez él si me de una respuesta.

Veo como se para y camina hasta mi, algo no esta bien, cuando esta frente a mi me abraza un poco mas arriba de la cadera escondiendo su rostro en mi pecho, pronto siento algo húmedo, esta llorando, maldita sea, ¿por que? Sin siquiera intentar detener a mis brazos estos rodean a Saga atrayéndolo más hacia mí, siento como deja totalmente de hacerse el fuerte y lo escucho llorar. No se que hacer, normalmente seria yo en su situación, lo admito, ceo que solo puedo hacer esto, pero no entiendo porque se pone así, si Milo llego a hacerle algo para ponerlo así en este mismo momento lo mato. Siento como me abraza más fuerte y murmura mi nombre. Ya no lo soporto, no puedo verlo en ese estado y no hacer nada, lo separo un poco y tomándolo del mentón lo obligo a mirarme. Pero rehuye de la mía. Basta, ya no lo soporto mas tiene que hablar y ya, no lo dejare que simplemente me oculte algo más.

-"Saga"-lo llamo, se que me escucha perfectamente porque mas cerca no podríamos estar-"¿Qué te pasa?"-al fin pregunto, esta claro que no es propio de él llorar, y si lo hace estoy seguro que no lo haría frente a mi, ni nada de esto. Veo que simplemente detiene un poco su llanto pero no responde, ni me mira. Debo ser paciente, eso creo… después de algunos minutos en silencio él simplemente intenta alejarse de mi pero no lo hará hasta que sepa que esta pasando, lo abrazo y esta vez su cabeza queda en mi hombro-"Por favor, dime que te pasa"-le pido con verdadera preocupación, espero que entienda que me preocupo por él y necesito que me diga lo que sucede, espero...

-"Nada"-murmuras pero esta mas que obvio que mientes, no eres así, te conozco eres mi hermano y aunque por trece años solo nos vimos aquella vez cuando Athena se suicido por el bien de todos, se que no has cambiado tanto, solo mas frío y distante pero sigues siendo aquel con quien me peleaba por cualquier cosa y que a pesar de todo no dejaba de querer y admirar de cierta forma. Te abrazo más fuerte si es posible y tú imitas mi acción, nos quedamos en silencio, algo que nunca tuve en común contigo fue lo del silencio, esta vez seré yo quien logre sacarte la verdad y no viceversa.

-"Saga"-vuelvo a llamarlo y esta vez simplemente se queda quieto sin hacer nada, estamos igual que antes. Parece que tendré que preguntarle a Camus.

-"No"-murmuras, maldición, ahora escucha mis pensamientos, al menos así sabrá que me preocupo por él, suspiro, espero que no haya escuchado otros pensamientos míos-"¿Qué clase de pensamientos?"-preguntas, bien, ya comenzó con las evasivas, esta vez no caeré, espero…

-"Míos y deja de escuchar mis pensamientos yo no lo hago con los tuyos"-le reprendo y escucho una débil risa, bien, vamos progresando, no esta llorando como si lo hubiese rechazado su primer amor ni nada.

-"¡Hey!"-exclama molesto, vaya, parece que no puedo estar en paz ni en mi propia mente, vuelvo a suspirar, demonios, si seguimos así va a amanecer.

-"Así te estas comportando, así que no me reprendas eso, además fue por lo de escuchar mis pensamientos"-le digo algo maliciosamente aunque en realidad fue simplemente que se me ocurrió y si estas leyendo mis pensamientos de nuevo Saga mejor deja de hacerlo, harta que te vigilen todo el tiempo y no te dejen en paz.

-"Y yo se muy bien de eso"-murmuras, bien, llevo las de perder. Pero no por eso perderé.

-"Basta de evadir el tema Saga, habla de una vez"-nuevamente quiere alejarse pero no tengo pensado dejarlo ir hasta que hable o sino a Camus después de desayunar.

-"Si yo te lo permito"-vuelves a murmurar, Dios ya se como se siente Aioros cuando tiene que sacarle la verdad a Aioria sobre "¿Dónde estuviste anoche? ¿Con quien? ¿Por qué vuelves a esta hora?" me parece mas una esposa regañona que un hermano-"Y estas actuando exactamente así"-

-"Lo siento pero lo diré fácil, entiendo porque lo hace, y si el estuvieses en mi lugar haría lo mismo, ¿o no? Veamos, me encuentras con… este… digamos… mmm… demonios no se me ocurre alguien"-después de unos minutos al fin alguien viene a mi mente.

-"La cual dudo que tengas"-jaja, que gracioso eres Saga, malvado.

-"Bien, me encuentras en el sillón con Sorrento arriba mío diciendo cosas que no tienes ni la mas mínima idea de que significan y luego me pongo a llorar cuando se va, ¿Qué harías?"- veamos que respondes aniki (hermano mayor).

-"Primero lo golpeo hasta dejarlo inconsciente y luego uso la explosión de galaxias seguido del a otra dimensión"-respondes, ves, agradece que yo no hice eso con Milo sino tendría que soportar a Camus-"Tienes razón"- y deja de leer mis pensamientos.

-"Rayos, lo estas haciendo de nuevo"-

-"¿Haciendo que?"-me preguntas inocentemente, claro que de inocente no tienes nada-"Eso si tengo que refutártelo"-solo el rostro y nada mas-"Sigue ofendiéndome"-

-"Saga, deja de evadir el tema y habla de una vez, no sabes lo que se siente que tu hermano haga algo como lo que hiciste y luego no tenga una explicación, es frustrante, me hace sentir un inútil"-digo, espero que de una vez me digas, no quiero pelearme y menos contigo Saga.

-"Yo tampoco quiero pelearme contigo pero… si te lo digo iras a golpear a Milo y después va a haber un lío que hará que me pelee con Camus de nuevo y al fin después de tanto tiempo al fin hago que hable mas de dos oraciones en una hora"-dices, linda explicación pero no, lo siento, quiero la verdad y no lo soltare hasta que me la diga.

-"No haré nada si tu no quieres pero por favor dime"-

-"Esta bien"-suspiras-"Pero tu tendrás que decirme algo también"-abusador, aquí el que pone condiciones no sos vos soy yo, pienso pero parece que al fin dejo de escuchar lo que pienso, aleluya. Le respondo un simple "esta bien" con resignación, al menos me dirá-"No se como decirlo"-

-"Primero, que hacia sobre ti"-pido, esa imagen en mi mente me molesta como no tiene idea.

-"Él iba a… "- me parece que esto llevara un rato, no que rato a la velocidad que vamos estaré toda la mañana y tarde igual-"Esto es serio Kannon"-me reprocha, ju, parece que sigue leyendo mi mente.

-"Bien, como digas entonces porque no me preguntas mejor primero y luego me dices"-sugiero, por todos los dioses que sea algo fácil.

-"Esta bien"-murmuras, no se porque tengo una ligera sospecha de que me va a preguntar-"¿Por qué me miras tanto? En serio, durante los entrenamientos, mientras duermo, desayuno… "-y comenzó a enlistarme todas las veces que lo hago, es algo larga pero… ¿miento de nuevo o le digo la verdad?-"La verdad"-dice cortante, ¿mencione que seguimos abrazados?-"Kannon"-dice mientras esta vez es él quien trata de que lo mire, maldición, esto no estaba previsto, sin ningún motivo aparente me sonrojo, no se si es por la insistente mirada de Saga o por que se yo.

-"Este… "-balbuceo, no se como decirlo y tampoco puedo pensarlo porque cierto hermano entrometido me vigila, aunque creo que es hora de que lo diga de una vez, río, hace unas dos horas me decía, no hablare por nada y ahora me contemplo la idea de hacerlo, bueno, si falla puedo irme al templo reconstruido de Poseidón, suspiro y al fin miro a los ojos a Saga, no se si sigue escuchando lo que pienso pero ya lo descubriré-"Saga… este… yo… "-genial, ahora no puedo ni decirlo, que genial.

-"¿Si?"-dice con cierta malicia, malvado, no sabe lo que me cuesta decir lo que voy a decir-"No creo que sea tan difícil"-te escucho murmurar, no sabes lo difícil maldita sea. Creo que tendré que hacerlo de otra manera-"¿Otra manera?"-me miras fijo a los ojos y sin darte tiempo a nada atrapo tus labios con los míos en un suave beso, lo noto abiertamente, te tensas pero no haces nada por separarme de ti. Y sin que yo lo esperase me empiezas a corresponder, lentamente, pero lo haces.

Tus manos se enredan en mi cuello y las mías que estaban en tu cadera te acercan mas a mi, juro que esto es lo mas cercano al cielo que he estado!! Profundizo mas y como no me detienes exploro con mi lengua tu boca, ¿Cómo solo esto puede sentirse tan bien y estar prohibido? Bueno, no me importa la respuesta, solo que este momento no se acabe y menos que venga alguien a interrumpir.

Poco a poco el aire empieza a faltarme y es Saga quien parece querer el control, pero como yo lo he mantenido hasta ahora no lo dejare, no se si lo que escuche fue un gemido o mi imaginación pero que importa, lo escucho de nuevo, esta claro, Saga esta gimiendo y créanme que me esta provocando imitarle. Y sin siquiera pensarlo mis manos comienzan a explorar su espalda por debajo de aquella remera que siempre usa, aquel es el momento en el cual nos separamos. Me mira pero no me suelta, no se como reaccionar ahora, bien, le respondí, de cierta manera lo que pregunto pero él aun a mi no.

-"Kannon"-murmura mi nombre pero si lo que dirá es lo que pienso que por favor no lo diga-"Milo, él había venido a… "-ahí murieron sus palabras, agradezco si leyó mis pensamientos y no dijo otra cosa-"Mejor dicho él quería… violarme"-murmuras muy pero muy bajo pero te escucho igual, ese bastardo infeliz, otra vez rehuyes de mi mirada. No quiero que lo hagas pero tengo tremendas anas de matar a Milo en este momento-"Kannon, simplemente no digas nada"-me pides, no quieres que diga nada y que el termine haciendo lo que quiere, eso jamás!! Mientras viva.

-"No puedo cumplir eso"-te confieso bajando la mirada, si me viese me verías lleno de ira y furia hacia ese alacrán.

-"Es lo único que te pido y el que no te vayas al templo de Poseidón también"-parece que si lee mis pensamientos, y yo nunca lo he hecho con él, trato de evitar pensar en ese infeliz pero… no encuentro una forma de hacerlo, solo hasta que siento que tu me besas. Te correspondo inmediatamente y aunque yo no quería fue cuestión de segundos para que el enojo pasara a segundo plano y también el beso se terminara.

-"Si tu me lo pides pero… "-aun hay algo que no me aclaras-"¿Por qué me correspondiste?"- estoy seguro que debió de haber previsto que lo preguntaría porque solo me sonríe.

-"¿No crees que es algo obvio, hermanito?"-me dice, sabe que odio que me diga así-"Te amo, pero pensé que jamás me corresponderías y menos que si lo sentías me lo dijeras"-me explicas, creo que nos parecemos demasiado-"Es verdad"-

-"Saga, no lo repetiré, solo escucha tus propios pensamientos, no lo ajenos"-le reprendo y el se ríe, malvado, siempre lo mismo, hace lo que quiere pero es así como me gusta y no lo cambiaria por nada.

-"Yo tampoco Kannon"-y vuelve a besarme casi acorralándome contra la pared, al fin actúa como siempre, o sea, con el control todo el tiempo pero… que digo, pienso, lo dejaría y todo, maldita sumisión mía-"Siempre fuiste así y eso me gusta, porque cuando quieres eres serio pero conmigo terminas como un cachorrito"-

-"Eso no es cierto"-y se lo demuestro cuando con fuerza volteo la situación y lo dejo a mi merced sosteniendo sus muñecas pero a diferencia de ese idiota de Milo no las sostengo justo al lado de su cabeza sino mas por la cadera, aunque creo que debería hacerlo de otra forma. Y antes de que él replique lo beso de nuevo, si tengo mas noches así agradecería a Dios.

-"Yo también"-dice cuando lo dejo respirar-"Pero cuando quiero tener el control lo tengo"-y sin mas con fuerza sacada de quien sabe donde casi me empuja hasta la cama. Bien, cuando quiere si es alguien fuerte y bipolar-"¿Bipolar?"-

-"Si hermano, cambias de humor mas que una embarazada"-le digo burlonamente y parece que mucha gracia no le hizo la comparación y lo digo por la sonrisa malvada que tiene.

-"Bien"-dice con ese tono que me eriza la piel-"Pero una mujer embarazado no puede hacer esto"-termina lanzándome en su cama y a sacarme la remera negra, sentándose sobre mi cadera sosteniendo mis brazos como Milo antes con él. Linda noche voy a tener, bah, que noche, amanecer diría yo-"Yo me encargare de ello"-y me vuelve a besar, que repetitivo, pero como me gusta. Me conoce mejor que yo y es por eso que es mi hermano mayor (aniki)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Y aquí termino, no soy buena escribiendo lemmon, así que tuve que dejarlo acá o sino iba a recibir muchas cartas bombas y amenazas XD, bueno, algún día escribiré algo así y espero que no pase lo que escribí de las amenazas T-T igual espero que les haya gustado, y sin mas me despido, Mata arashitane!!


End file.
